


Panic Attack

by StutteryPrince



Series: Michael and Squip - Stuck Together [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: everyone in the squip squad cares about one another, let these kids be happy jesus christ please, squip is panicking as well, there's some boyf riends in there if ya squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 23:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11633886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StutteryPrince/pseuds/StutteryPrince
Summary: “O-Oh! Um, GAD, it stands for Generalized Anxiety Disorder. It’s like anxiety mega-evolved. It used to be super bad when Michael and I were little, but like I said, he’s gotten a lot better at handling it. But that,” Jeremy looked over his shoulder at the way they came, “That was the worst panic attack I had seen in awhile….”Michael has a panic attack during class when he's forced to go up to the front and Squip, not knowing what to do, starts to panic himself, but luckily Jeremy is there to save the day. The Squip Squad is alerted to the panic attack and Jeremy takes it upon himself to teach his friends how to notice and help with one of Michael's panic attacks.





	1. M-Michael? What's Wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> Don't understand why Michael has Jeremy's Squip? Check here to understand: https://michael-and-squippy.tumblr.com

Michael tapped his fingers on the side of his head, mussying his hair as he gripped it lightly. His eyes were panicked behind his crooked glasses, scanning over his math review sheet as fast as possible.

 

“I told you to study instead of finishing the solo story of Apocalypse of the Damned,” Squip said over his shoulder, leaning over him and looking at the sheets himself.

 

“Shut up,” Michael mumbled, his foot tapping rapidly as he swapped papers, pushing his glasses up with his shoulder as he did so.

 

Michael didn’t hear the bell ring, nor did he feel Jeremy pulling on his jacket sleeve, even Squip trying to alert him to Jeremy’s presence was lost on him. He continued to flit from paper to paper, using his finger to write and solve equations in the air to practice them. When he got an answer that wasn’t even on the paper, he let out a loud groan, slamming his paper on the desk which was quickly followed by his head meeting the marble as well.

 

“Mr. Mell!”

 

He jumped as he looked up, folding in on himself as he noticed that everyone was looking at him. He locked eyes with the teacher, who was glaring at him from behind her book. 

 

“If you’re going to make such a loud disturbance, why don’t you come up to the front of the class and tell everyone what’s bothering you.”

 

Michael pulled into himself even more, biting his lip and holding his hands together tightly in front of his chest, shaking his head with a quiet “Mm-n!”

 

“ _ Now, _ Mr. Mell.”

 

After a moment, Michael slowly stood from his seat, walking toward the front of the class on shaking legs with his shoulders hunched up to his ears, hoping his sweating wasn’t noticeable. He turned on his heels, looking out over a collection of at least thirty-two of his peers, all of them staring at him. His head shot down, his chin touching his chest as he stared hard at the floor. He could feel himself shaking as he tried to ignore the sounds of people whispering, glancing to his right to see the teacher leaning forward towards him with an waiting and unimpressed look in her eyes.

 

“Say something, Michael,” Squip said and for a moment Michael thought he was being sarcastic, but even in his current state he couldn’t find any malice in his tone.

 

“I-I…I was…”

 

Michael made the mistake of looking up. He met the eyes of all the people in the room and suddenly his vision began getting darker around the edges. His breathing sped up to the point he was hyperventilating and his shaking increased from noticeable to the point where he looked like he was the only person caught in the earthquake. His heart began to speed up and he couldn’t feel his fingers anymore, his chest clenching as he tried to keep himself standing.

 

“Michael,” Squip and the teacher asked at the same time, but Squip’s voice was much more prominent than hers, ringing like an echo in his ears, “Michael, are you okay? What’s wrong?”

 

Michael fell to his knees, covering his ears as everyone gasped, their whispers turning to talking he could actually hear. He could hear that most of it was concern for him but he could also hear the words “freak” and “psycho” and these were the words he chose to focus on, whining a bit as he tried to make himself smaller.

 

“Michael? Michael, please, I don’t understand what was happening! I-I need you to explain!” Squip panicked next to him, floating over him and leaning down next to him on all fours in a way that remind Michael of a curious dog. “Th-This never happened with Jeremy! I-I don’t know what’s happening! Why aren’t you talking? Something’s wrong! Plea-”

 

“Oh god,  _ he’s having a panic attack!” _

 

Michael heard something get knocked over, probably a desk, and there were frantic footsteps soon after. Someone dropped to their knees in front of him and leaned down so he could see them, his blurry vision focusing on the brown hair and blue eyes in front of him.

 

“Jer?” Michael’s voice was barely above a whisper.

 

“It’s me, Michael. Focus on me,” Jeremy said

 

Michael rushed forward, barreling into Jeremy so fast and wrapping his arms around him so tightly, it was a feat in itself that Jeremy managed to stay upright. Jeremy hugged Michael back, patting and rubbing his back as Michael began sobbing against his chest.

 

“What is wrong with you,” Jeremy shouted at the teacher, but he felt Michael tense and his voice dropped back into a whisper, “Not you, Mikey. I’m talking to  _ the teacher _ .” The venom in Jeremy’s voice caused her to jump and look away from the two.

 

“If you bothered to check his records, you’d see that he has generalized anxiety disorder and is susceptible to panic attacks!”

 

Jeremy stood up, taking Michael with him as he did so. He began walking and Michael clung to him tighter, letting out a small cry of panic against his shirt.

 

“Ssssh, Michael. I’m not going anywhere.  _ We’re _ ,” Jeremy shot the teacher one last glance over his shoulder as he pushed the door open and stepped out with Michael with him, “going to the nurse’s office.” And with that, he slammed the door shut.


	2. We're Going To The Nurse's Office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Jeremy walks Michael to the nurse's office, he receives a few concerned questions from Squip about Michael. Once they get into the nurse's office, Jeremy alerts to Squip Squad and Michael finally calms down. Also known as the chapter for you Boyf Riends fans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't understand why Michael has Jeremy's Squip? Check here to understand: https://michael-and-squippy.tumblr.com

Jeremy walked slowly but with determination, his heavy and angry steps ringing out loudly in the quiet hallway. The only other noise was Michael’s crying, which had calmed down into whimpering. Jeremy had moved Michael to his side so they could walk without tripping over one another, his hand still tracing circles on his back and Michael hugged him tightly. Suddenly, his crying stopped all together and his hold loosened, making Jeremy panic a bit as Michael moved away.

 

“Mikey?”

 

Michael’s eyes opened and instead of brown, his eyes were a glowing electric blue and Jeremy recognized that Squip had taken over.

 

“What happened to him,” Squip asked, wiping at the tears.

 

“Panic attack,” Jeremy motioned for Squip to follow, “He gets them all the time. Or-Or he used to, he’s gotten better over the years.”

 

“That never happened with you.”

 

“I don’t have anxiety like he does. I have, uh,  _ regular _ anxiety to put it simply. He has GAD.”

 

When Squip tilted his head, Jeremy remembered that Squip wasn’t able to look things up instantly anymore.

 

“O-Oh! Um, GAD, it stands for Generalized Anxiety Disorder. It’s like anxiety mega-evolved. It used to be  _ super  _ bad when Michael and I were little, but like I said, he’s gotten a lot better at handling it. But that,” Jeremy looked over his shoulder at the way they came, “That was the worst panic attack I had seen in awhile….”

 

Squip looked at the floor as he began to replay the scene. He had never felt such fear for something or someone  _ ever _ and watching Michael fall into panic like that was  _ terrifying. _ Squip gripped Michael’s jacket front, wondering what would have happened if Jeremy wasn’t there to help.

 

“Squip,” He looked up at Jeremy with a slight surprise, “What’s been going on with Michael lately?”

 

“He’s been extremely stressed about the test coming up for the last three days. He keeps trying, but he just doesn’t entirely get the material on the paper.”

 

Jeremy made an, “Ah.” noise in realization as they reached the nurse’s office. Squip suddenly latched onto Jeremy, ducking his head against his chest from the side.

 

“What’re you doing?”

 

“I gotta make it look like Michael’s still coming down from his panic attack or else they’ll send you back and you’ll get in trouble.”

 

Jeremy nodded and pushed the door opened, the nurse looking up at them as they entered. She set down her book and turned to the computer, motioning for their names.

 

“Jeremy Heere and Michael Mell. Michael had a panic attack. We just need a little while in the back to calm him down is all. Shouldn’t take long.”

 

The nurse nodded, starting to type the information into the computer as they walked to the back. Once the door was shut, Squip let go and hopped up onto the medical cot there, swinging his legs lightly.

 

“Let Michael have control, he needs to finish coming down.”

 

Squip nodded and closed his eyes, opening them again to find that they were brown once more. Michael looked around frantically, the sudden change of location starting to bring on a bit of panic again, but his eyes soon landed on Jeremy, who was standing in front of him. Michael held his arms open with a whine and Jeremy took a step forward, the two hugging tightly once more.

 

“It’s okay. You’re okay.”

 

“They all called me freak and psycho, Jer….”

 

“That was actually just those two jerks in the front who everybody hates. The big basketball player dude that sits next to them literally gave them like the worst death glare I have ever seen and they shut the hell up. Everybody else was really scared and concerned for you.”

 

Michael simply hugged him tighter and buried his head in the crook his neck. After a moment, Jeremy pulled out his phone and began typing, looking over Michael’s shoulder as he sent out a text in the group chat affectionately named “Squip Squad.” Luckily, Michael didn’t notice his own phone buzzing as the text was sent.

 

JerBear: “Mikey had a panic attack”

JerBear: “Come over 2 his house after school”

 

Jeremy didn’t have time to send out “B4 u all start freaking out” before the chat began to fill with messages.

 

RichBitch: “WHAT”

PlayLovur: “IS HE OKAY”

XtraAllStar: “IM FINNA SWING”

RolanStar: “WHO THE FUCK”

BBYValentine: “WHY DID HE PANIC”

LohstSoul: “*COCKS GLOCK*”

JerBear: “B4 U ALL START FREAKING OUT”

JerBear: “JESUS”

JerBear: “I was going 2 say he’s okay now”

JerBear: “And I’ll explain when u all get there”

JerBear: “Just finish up 2day it’s the last period anyway”

 

Once he received confirmation from everyone, Jeremy closed his phone and lightly shook Michael, who had fallen eerily silent and still. Not only was he concerned, but he had been standing for a while and he was staring to get stiff.

 

“Mikey? Michael, buddy, you okay?”

 

“Hm,” Michael mumbled, “Huh? I think I fell asleep.”

 

Jeremy stifled a snicker and backed up, allowing Michael to get back onto the ground. 

 

“Ready to go back?”

 

“Depends. How much of class is left?”

 

“About….” Jeremy checked his phone, “Forty minutes.”

 

Michael hissed through his teeth and grimaced, rubbing the back of his neck as he climbed back up onto the cot. He continued to hold that face and hiss as he laid down on it, tucking an arm under his head.

 

“In that case, I’m gonna take a nap and pretend I didn’t know that.”

 

“Michael Mell, we have to go to class!”

 

Michael let out a loud snore and Jeremy laughed, shoving him lightly to get him to scoot over. Michael moved so his back was against the wall, allowing Jeremy to climb up and lay down next to him. They looked at one another and smiled, Michael moving forward and pressing his nose to Jeremy’s chest and wrapping his arms around him.

 

“Make it believable. They have to think that I wouldn’t let go and that we aren’t just cutting class.”

 

Jeremy chuckled as he rolled his eyes, pressing hand to the back of Michael’s head and smooshing his face against his shirt.

 

“Go to sleep, Michael.”

 

Michael giggled and Jeremy put his head on top of Michael’s, Michael snuggling up under his chin as he did so. Jeremy expertly removed his glasses from their place crushed against his chest and set them nearby, a thing he used to do at their sleepovers all the time. Once that was done, Jeremy pulled out his phone once more and sent a text to specifically Rich, telling him to pick up their backpacks from their class once the bell rang before stuffing his phone back in his pocket. He shifted a bit, getting comfortable on the small cot and as the two ended up right against each other as a result.

 

The two fell asleep like that, Squip hovering over them with a content smile on his face. Michael was okay...for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't understand why Michael has Jeremy's Squip? Check here to understand: https://michael-and-squippy.tumblr.com


	3. Hi Mrs. Mell! Hi Mrs. Mell!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The nurse wakes up the sleeping beauties and Jeremy has to drive them to Michael's cause Michael is a baby who doesn't wanna wake up. After launching Michael off his own bed and the two wrestling and ending up in a position Rich teases them for, the Squip Squad arrives and Jeremy takes on the role and dress of a professor, ready to teach his friends and Computer Keanu all about how to help Michael.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't understand why Michael has Jeremy's Squip? Check here to understand: https://michael-and-squippy.tumblr.com

The nurse came in to check on them after a while and decided against waking them up and sending them back to class, but once the final bell rang, she came in and shook both boys awake.

 

“Hm,” Jeremy slurred, his eyes cracking open slightly as he rolled a bit to look up at her.

 

“Time to go home, you two.”

 

Jeremy nodded, stretching and shaking Michael.

 

“Huh?”

 

“We,” Jeremy yawned against his hand as he stood up, “We gotta go home, buddy. Rich is getting our backpacks so we don’t have to walk back to class.”

 

Michael nodded, blindly reaching for his glasses and jumping off the cot to follow after Jeremy, still half-asleep. Once they were on and they were both back in the hallway, Michael grabbed Jeremy’s hand , whining as he leaned against him.

 

“Why’d she have to wake us up?”

 

“Cause we can’t stay at the school, Michael,” Jeremy said plainly, leading them both toward the parking lot.

 

“But I don’t wannaaaa driiiive hoooome.”

 

“Then I’ll drive and you can sleep for a bit more in the passenger’s seat.”

 

“Mm,” Michael huffed, allowing Jeremy to fish through his pockets for his keys.

 

Jeremy unlocked the car and Michael managed to plop down in the passenger’s seat and buckled himself up, bringing his legs up and turning to lay on his side, falling back asleep before Jeremy even got the car started. Shaking his head affectionately, Jeremy started to car and pulled out of the school parking lot, driving toward Michael’s house.

 

Pulling into Michael’s garage, Jeremy unbuckled Michael and sighed, realizing his friend was bent on staying asleep for the time being. Grabbing him under the arms, Jeremy dragged him out of the car and into the house.

 

“Hi, Mrs. Mell! Hi, Mrs. Mell!”

 

The two women turned their heads, waving affectionately at Jeremy as dragged Michael into view. Once Jeremy wasn’t paying attention, Michael opened his eyes and winked at his moms before falling limp once more.

 

“Help?”

 

“No, I think you got it Jer.”

 

Jeremy groaned loudly, dragging his deadweight friend down the stairs with an pout. He tossed Michael on his bed before he smiled with mischief, Squip watching as Jeremy took a few steps back before running toward the bed, jumping onto it and launching a now screaming Michael into the air. Michael hit the floor, pouting childishly at the sound of both Jeremy and Squip laughing.

 

“You jackoff!” Michael said with a laugh of his own, chucking a pillow at Jeremy.

 

“Yeah, so? You do too.”

 

Squip’s laughter increased to the point he was gasping as Michael launched himself at Jeremy, the two wrestling playfully. Jeremy got Michael pinned, pushing down on his chest when he tried to get back up. Michael looked up at Jeremy in awe, who was looking down at him cockily.

 

_ “Whoa.” _

 

“Squip did  _ one _ thing right and that was making me do push ups.”

 

Michael’s eyes shifted to the right as he heard Squip chuckle, polishing his nails on his coat as his chest puffed out a bit in pride.

 

“Oh, ith thith bad time?”

 

Both boys looked up to see the rest of their friends, Rich looking at them smugly. Jeremy threw himself backwards and off of Michael, both boys putting as much space between them as possibly with their hands up, yelling “NO TOUCH!” at the top of their lungs. The other six teens laughed, jumping onto the bed themselves and sitting in the semi circle. Squip hovered over Michael’s shoulder, waving to the other SQUIPs awkwardly.

 

“Bookbagth, coming through.”

 

Rich tossed them their bags, both still adorning “BOYF” and “RIENDS” respectively.

 

“What are you guys doing here?”

 

“I invited them. I already figured they’d hear about your panic attack one way or another so I just,” Jeremy gestured to all of them loosely with his hands.

 

Michael pouted at him, but he didn’t seem upset.

 

“So what exactly are you gonna tell us, Jeremy,” Christine asked, setting her backpack in her lap and crossing her arms over it to lay her head on.

 

“Just a few things, nothing much. One, how to notice when Michael’s about to have a panic attack. Two, how to  _ handle _ said panic attack.”

 

Michael suddenly shifted to the side, moving closer to Jake as he watched the air for a moment. After a moment, Michael shifted to get comfortable again, giving the new space a side eye rimmed with slight annoyance.

 

“Michael?”

 

“Oh! Uh, Keanu wants to listen too,” Michael said, using the specific name for Jeremy’s SQUIP.

 

“Why didn’t he just float like all the other SQUIPs,” Chloe glanced over her shoulder at the holoform of herself her SQUIP had.

 

“He says it makes him feel more included in the group if he gets a spot in the circle. Also he wouldn’t stop whining in my ear about it, so I just kinda relented and let him sit.”

 

Jeremy waved his hand where Squip was sitting, aiming for what he was sure was chest level. Michael guffawed as the hologram made a strangled noise and glitched, wheezing as Jeremy continued.

 

“You’re a big ol’ brat, you know that, Keanu?”

 

“mAKe hiM SToP!”

 

“Alright, alright, lay off, Jer. Poor guy’s having a seizure or something.”

 

Jeremy pulled his hands back and Squip heaved a giant breath, clutching his chest. Jeremy brushed off his hands before turning back to the group of friends, watching Jake stroke the air in his lap for a moment before focusing back on his original plan for calling them all here.

 

“Okay, right, the thing with Michael’s panic attacks. You all might want to get out something that you can write this all down just in case.”

 

Once they all pulled out either their phone or a notebook of some kind, Jeremy turned to his left a little.

 

“Are you listening, Keanu? Have something to take notes with?”

 

“He…,” Michael began, “Pulled out a holopad or something and he has a little keyboard and everything. Oh, he just summoned glasses too.”

 

Jeremy rolled his eyes, mumbling something about how he can’t believe Squip called  _ him _ a nerd, before he finally began explaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't understand why Michael has Jeremy's Squip? Check here to understand: https://michael-and-squippy.tumblr.com


	4. Professor Heere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy, with his stolen baton and Michael as his "willing" assistant, teaches everyone the ins and outs of a Micahel Mell panic attack. Michael is having a blast not only because the feeling that people care about him is overwhelming, but also because they're all acting like Jeremy is actually a professor and they're raising their hands to speak and oh god it's hilarious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't understand why Michael has Jeremy's Squip? Check here to understand: https://michael-and-squippy.tumblr.com

“Okay, first things first, before you can properly  _ help _ Michael with a panic attack, you have to know what it  _ looks like _ when he’s about to have one. Mr. Mell, if you’ll stand up please and come to my side of the bed.”

 

Michael rolled his eyes with a smile, purposely crawling through Squip and standing up at the side of the bed with Jeremy. Jeremy fished around in his backpack for a moment, pulling out the conductor’s baton he stole from Mr. Reyes as a dare and never returned. He cleared his throat and crossed one arm behind his back, pointing the baton at Michael.

 

“The first thing you’ll notice when he’s about to panic is that he’ll, well,  _ looked _ panicked. His Michael, if you’ll demonstrate.”

 

“You’re really doing this, aren’t you?”

 

“Yes, now demonstrate.”

 

Michael chuckled before taking a deep breath and mimicking the position he was in earlier today, holding his hands in front of his chest and hunching his shoulders up to his ears, his eyes darting around as he began to shake a little. 

 

“As you can see, his shoulders hunch up and his eyes get all big and scared,” Jeremy pointed to things as he mentioned them with the baton, “But this in particular doesn’t always happen, so make sure to keep an eye out for when he does this with his hands.” Jeremy edged his hands down with the baton so the others could see and take pictures.

 

“One hand becomes a lightly closed fist and the other hand overlaps it, usually over the wrist.”

 

“You having fun being a professor, Jer Bear,” Michael asked, lazily glancing at everyone’s notes as they wrote down whatever Jeremy said.

 

“Yes. Yes, I am,” Jeremy pushed Michael’s hands back once everyone stopped writing and taking pictures. He took that same stance as before, sneering at Michael when he rolled his eyes.

 

“To go with this, Michael will usually be caught up in whatever’s causing him to panic and will not be able to notice when you’re calling his name or pulling on his sleeve to get his attention.” Jeremy did so, pulling on the sleeve of Michael’s jacket, but he made a good job of focusing on the ground with wide eyes instead of turning to him. “We’ll call this ‘Stage 1’, so title your notes accordingly. If he doesn’t calm down and it progresses passed this point, his shaking will get worse and he’ll start to sweat. This is ‘Stage 2’.”

 

Michael began shaking a bit harder than before, his glasses skewing off his face a little.

 

“If it’s allowed to get passed  _ this  _ point, his shaking will reach its worst and he’ll begin hyperventilating. The moment this happens, you’ll most certainly know that he’s having a panic attack. This will be ‘Stage 3’.”

 

Michael began hyperventilating, his shaking hands unclasping and slowly rising.

 

“If he hears something he doesn’t want to, such as someone calling him a freak or something, he’ll cover his ears and drop to his knees. For example,” Jeremy cleared his throat, “FREAK!”

 

Immediately, Michael slapped his hands over his ears and dropped to his knees, everyone leaning over the bed to look at him. He was curled into a small ball on his side, allowing them to see his face as he continued to hyperventilate with his hands over his ears. He looked absolutely panicked and miserable, heaving short and uneven breaths and he stared ahead at nothing.

 

“This is the worst and top point of his panic attack and we shall call it ‘Stage 4’. It actually can’t get any worse than this unless he legit faints. You can stand up now, Michael.”

 

Michael rose back up, bowing animatedly and therefore making Jeremy whack him lightly with the baton. Michael watched them all scribble out words and type out paraphrased sentences and warm feeling began to swell in his chest, wrapping his arms around himself to trap the feeling with a pleased smile.

 

“You guys got all that?” Everyone nodded and Jeremy beamed. “What about you Keanu,” Jeremy asked, looking at the place between Brooke and Jake.

 

Michael nodded to Jeremy after a minute, still hugging himself.

 

“Okay, good! Now we can move on to how to  _ help _ Michael when he has a panic attack! If our actor portrayal while kindly get back into character.”

 

“Yeah but how bad should I take it? How anxious should I look?”

 

“We’re just going down the line again, dude, no worries.”

 

Michael nodded and shook his arms as he took a deep breath, taking the first “stage” of his panic attacks.

 

“Like I said before, when Michael is in the first stage of his panic attack, he probably won’t notice you pulling on his sleeve or calling his name. So you have to actually make physical contact with him, something I forgot to do earlier and I am sorry.”

 

Jeremy reached out and set his hand on top of Michael’s, causing him to snap his head around to look at him. Slowly, Michael calmed down, his shoulders relaxing as he focused on Jeremy.

 

“Easy! You don’t have to hug him or anything, just a nice simple touch on the hands or cheek will usually get him back to reality.”

 

Jenna raised her hand and Michael had to stifle a laugh as Jeremy called on her. He was really going for this “professional professor” thing.

 

“What about snapping in front of his eyes? Would that work?”

 

“Ah, no! Do  _ not _ do that! Snapping will cause him to jump and therefore draw attention to him which will only make him more anxious. Simply touch him, no snapping or loud noises to get his attention.”

 

This was quickly written down by all them as Michael lazily rocked on his heels, waiting for his next set of stage directions. Once they were finished, Jeremy turned to Michael and held up two fingers, the glasses-wearing boy nodding and taking on “Stage 2” of his panic attack.

 

“Stage 2 and 3 go hand in hand when it comes to calming down Michael. You have to be somewhere where he can see you and then you kinda have to get his attention. Calling his name a few times works easy enough, but if he’s closer to Stage 4, you’ll have to shake him a bit to snap him out of it. But don’t like,” Jeremy grabbed Michael by the shoulders and shook him back and forth roughly, stopping and leaving him dazed. “Just shake him lightly, but firmly enough for him to realize you’re there.”

 

Jeremy reached out and shook Michael lightly, tilting his chin up so they locked eyes. When they caught the smug looks from Rich and Christine, they quickly parted, Jeremy clearing his throat while Michael adjusted his glasses.

  
“R-Right, moving on to Stage 4,” Jeremy stuttered out, waving the baton to clear his head.

 

Michael resumed the previous form of laying the floor with his ears covered, hyperventilating.

 

“To help with Stage 4, you have to get down on the floor with him and you have to make sure he can see you. Normally, once he’s focused on you, he’ll call your name to make that it’s actually you and not something he’s hallucinating at the moment. You  _ have to _ tell him that, yes, it’s you and you have to tell him to focus on you and you alone. Once Michael has determined that it’s really you, he will latch onto you faster than you can properly react, so be ready for that so you don’t get knocked over. He  _ will _ start crying so I hope you don’t mind a soaked shirt.”

 

This time Brooke raised her hand and Michael bit his lip to keep laughing.

 

“Can you give us an example?”

 

“Of course! Mr. Mell, if you’ll please.”   
  


Michael crawled over to where he could actually be seen without them leaning over the bedside, fending off his laughter with a stick so he could stay in character. He resumed the position and Jeremy dropped in front of him, leaning down and gripping his shoulder.

 

“J-Jer…?” Michael asked, making it purposely more dramatic than earlier today.

 

“It’s me, Michael. Focus on me.”

 

Michael crashed into Jeremy, wrapping his arms around him and fake sobbing as realistically as he could.

 

“From here, you just try your best to calm him down. Rub his back, comb his hair with your fingers, the usual stuff. If you’re at school and this happens, take him to nurse’s office. If you’re hanging out, however, just take him somewhere quiet and away from whatever’s making him anxious.”

 

Jeremy let his hands fall limp off Michael’s back, his eyes growing unimpressed as he looked down at Michael, who was still stuck to his chest.

 

“Michael, you can let go now.”

 

“I would but,” Michael pushed Jeremy to the ground still hugging, snuggling his cheek against his cardigan. “I’m still panicking, you know? Gotta calm down some more.”

 

Jeremy blushed as the others let out childish “Oooooh!”s, putting away their phones and notebooks. However despite this, Jeremy made no move to get Michael off of him.

 

“Alright, alright. We all informed on how to properly handle Michael’s panic attacks?”

 

Everyone nodded and Jeremy looked at Michael.

 

“What about Keanu?”

 

“He nodded too.”

 

Jeremy nodded himself before grabbing Michael by the shoulders and rolling him off of him, the tan boy whining animatedly.

 

“Oh shush, you big baby. I was gonna saw how about we ditch or homework for a few hours and play Mario Kart instead?”

 

Cheers rose up all around and Jeremy found Michael scrambling after his excited friends, yelling about how they “BETTER NOT BREAK MY DAMN SWITCH THAT BITCH WAS 300 BUCKS!”

**_\------------_ **

“Hey. Hey, Rich. What out for that blue shell.”

 

“What whaT WHAT-OH THON OF A FUCK!”

 

Rich swore as the shell came down on him, Brooke laughing evilly as she sped passed him and snagged first place right at the end. Rich claimed third, getting passed by Jenna as well, and he fell back onto the beanbag chair, groaning. 

 

“That’th thome BULLTHIT!”

 

While Brooke was dancing happily and Jake was consoling his dramatic boyfriend, Michael was happily munching on a handful of chips too hot for the others to handle. Even though he had taken my chips than he could properly handle and choked for a moment, he couldn’t help but come to the sudden realization that everyone in the room cared about him as Jeremy pat his back in a slight panic.

 

These were people who would trip him and call him names as he walked through the hallway, now playfully screaming at each other and yelling extremely empty threats. They were all at his house because they  _ care _ about him, they had all showed up because they wanted to know how to help him when he was at his worst. A warm feeling spread throughout him and he couldn’t suppress a small laugh, when someone suddenly tapped on his shoulder. He turned his head to see Squip, the once abusive and manipulative supercomputer now powerless and more or less one of the guys, who was pressing his index fingers together and looking up at the screen.

 

“I wanna play…”

 

Michael chuckled softly and sighed, setting the chips aside and brushing his hands off. He held his arms out and Squip smiled widely, taking control of Michael and standing up. He skipped over the bean bags, his eyes glowing as he hopped a bit from excitement.

 

“I got next game! I’m Squip, not Michael by the way.”

 

Michael chuckled within his subconscious as Rich handed him his controller and Squip plopped down, smiling smugly at the screen.

 

_ You’re gonna lose. _

 

“Am not!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't understand why Michael has Jeremy's Squip? Check here to understand: https://michael-and-squippy.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Don't understand why Michael has Jeremy's Squip? Check here to understand: https://michael-and-squippy.tumblr.com


End file.
